


turning saints into the the sea

by lupinestars



Series: dribz and drabz [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #immortalluna, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, i dont even know how luna dies, obvs, or if she even does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinestars/pseuds/lupinestars
Summary: hallowed places have an energy about them, saintly spirits watching over you, even after their death.
Series: dribz and drabz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212494





	turning saints into the the sea

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at the library instead of learning about the phospholipid bilayer, so enjoy !  
> leave a comment/kudos if you like <3

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

No one really knows how it happened, just the story that emerged after.

Some say she was pushed, some say the faeries guided her to their land, holding her timid soul in their gentle hands; reluctant to hurt something that had loved them so deeply. But what everyone agreed on was that when her body was found, mangled by the fall and disfigured by the elements, nothing would _ever_ be the same.

A twist of the ankle. Solid, loose rock crumbling beneath pioneering feet, treading a path that had not yet been discovered. A cliff waiting and the everlasting chasm the rolled on after it. Tufts of grass falling down the jagged edges of the exposed earth. Soft magical hands guiding and failing to protect.

A bone-shattering fall, arms spread upwards as if to grab something, wind gushing beneath her.

Blood on the stones and blood on the walls. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
